


Pleasing and Pleading

by angelikitten



Category: DCU - Superdictionary
Genre: Community: fortycakes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelikitten/pseuds/angelikitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the Joker didn't tie people up so often, he'd probably never hear about this kind of thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasing and Pleading

The Joker was **pleased**. He was happy that he had managed to capture Robin.

"It will **please** me to keep you here." he said, as he finished tying Robin up. "It will make me feel good. It **pleased** me to trap you."

"**Please**, Joker, let me go." Robin pleaded. "I politely ask that you let me go."

"Now Robin, you **know** that's not how it works." the Joker said, disapprovingly. "You are aware of how it works: I keep you here so that Batman will try to rescue you, and then I capture him."

"**Oh**." said Robin. He made a small sound, to show that he understood now. "I got **confused**. I couldn't tell the difference between this situation and the one I was in last night. See, El Dragón had me tied up last night, but we had a **safeword**. When I'd truly had enough of something we were doing during our kinky mansex, such as being tied up, I was to say a phrase that we had previously decided meant 'stop this now', and..."

The Joker covered his ears. "If I let you go, will you promise that you'll never talk to me about your sex life **again**? Will you promise not to do it any more times?"

"**Sure**." Robin replied. "Of course." he said, as the Joker untied him.

"In case you were **wondering**..." Robin started, as he walked away from the Joker. "In case you were thinking about it, the safeword was 'cake'."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! You **broke** your promise!" screamed the Joker, as Robin ran away. "You didn't keep it!"

And that's terrible.


End file.
